stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Star Eagle Adventures
The Star Eagle Adventures is a fan fiction series based on Star Trek and chronicles the voyages of the [[USS Eagle (NCC-74329)|USS Eagle]] and her crew. Set in the 2370s, the series focuses on individual adventures and the colorful characters that make up the senior staff of the Eagle. The series was first introduced on the internet in 2005 at the TrekBBS fan fiction forum. There are currently three completed, novel-length stories and two more in early draft stages. All stories, additional information on the ship and crew as well as other short stories can be found at StarEagleAdventures.com Main characters *Michael T. Owens *Eugene Edison *Xylion *So'Dan Leva *DeMara Deen *Ashley J. Wenera, MD *Nora Laas *Louise Chirac-Hopkins *Lif Culsten Recurring Characters *Amaya Donners *Bensu *Jonathan Owens *Lance Stiller *Trinik *Lloyd Waldorf *Jose Carlos *Trenira *Throl *Cesar Wasco United Trek The Star Eagle Adventures is affiliated with these fine fan-fiction series which are part of United Trek. *''Dark Territory'' *''Star Trek: Gibraltar'' *''Star Trek: Sutherland'' *''Star Trek: Independence'' *''Star Trek: Lexington'' *''Star Trek: Shepard'' *''Star Trek: Tales of the USS Bluefin'' *''Starship Dauntless'' *''Star Trek: Perseus'' *''The Forester Chronicles ''Tempus Fugit'' Tempus Fugit is the first story in the The Star Eagle Adventures series and is set in the year 2372, exactly one year after the ship has been commissioned under the command of Captain Michael Owens. The story begins with a look back at Owens’ first significant command assignment, six years prior. Together with his trusted friend and confidant DeMara Deen, Owens is tasked with supervising a highly significant scientific experiment led by his own brother. Back in 2372 Owens and Eagle celebrate the anniversary of the ship’s first completed year in service only to be interrupted by a call from a man the captain had wished to avoid. Eagle receives new orders which will take Owens onto a journey into the most dangerous corners of the galaxy and bring him face to face with the demons of his past. In the meantime So’Dan Leva, Eagle’s conflicted half-Romulan tactical officer has to come to terms with his own problems when he finds himself stuck in the middle of a relationship triangle with implications which run far deeper than he could have ever expected. ''Eternal Flame'' Eternal Flame is the second story in the The Star Eagle Adventures series and is set in 2373, a few months after the events of Tempus Fugit. While on a routine exploratory mission Eagle makes a most valuable find. A well preserved city built by a now extinct but immensely powerful space-faring civilization over five hundred thousand years ago. A sizable science team is dispatched to the surface to attempt to uncover the secrets left behind by the Hyterians but Owens’ enthusiasm over the new discovery is severely dampened after he becomes victim of an unexplained accident while visiting the city. While the captain struggles with the strange after effects of the accident, the crew of Eagle are quickly discovering that they are not the only ones interested in uncovering the secrets left behind by the former super-civilization. ''Prelude to War'' Prelude to War is a series of seven short stories and vignettes focusing on the senior officers of Eagle at various stages in their lives. They include among others: All The Time In The World: Set in May 2356 and during the last days of Michael Owens’ days at Starfleet Academy, the young man and soon to be Starfleet officer must make a decision which will define the person he will become. Love’s Battleground: Set in May 2373 and a few weeks after the events of Eternal Flame, Nora Laas suddenly realizes that she is facing her most difficult challenge to date. Coming to terms with her budding feelings for the ship’s first officer Eugene Edison. The Romulan Affair: Set in May 2369 while So’Dan Leva is the security chief onboard the space station Deep Space Two, the conflicted half-Romulan Leva suddenly finds himself thrust in the middle of a murder investigation involving Klingons, Romulans and prejudiced humans. ''Cry Havoc'' Cry Havoc is the third installment in the The Star Eagle Adventures series and is set in 2374, a year after Eternal Flame and during the early days of the devastating war against the Dominion. Morale is low on Eagle as its crew has been decimated by emergency reassignments and war casualties alike and finds itself on constant battle duty. Together with Amaya Donners’ they have been tasked to patrol the Romulan Neutral Zone and stop the enemy from using it to launch attacks against vulnerable Federation targets. However new orders from Starfleet Command has Eagle abandon those duties in order to carry out what appears to be a routine cargo mission far removed from the frontlines. But Owens and his crew are soon to find out that very little about their new mission is routine. To make matters worse, crew conflicts are on a rise with So’Dan Leva’s growing animosity towards the Klingon exchange officer who has joined the crew and Owens being reunited with the first woman he has ever loved. Eagle and its crew are set on a course of self-destruction in the face of their greatest challenge yet. External links *StarEagleAdventures.com *TrekBBS Fan fiction Star Eagle Adventures, The Category:Sourced